


Scott Pilgrim vs. Boredom

by korbkorv



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korbkorv/pseuds/korbkorv
Summary: Scott is lost in the Subspace. He's bored. He thinks about stuff. The end.
Relationships: Ramona Flowers/Scott Pilgrim
Kudos: 17





	Scott Pilgrim vs. Boredom

He floats.

It's dark. It's cold. It's not. It's impossible.

It's the Subspace.

How did he end up here? He remembers no doors. In fact, he remembers nothing. He doesn't even know his own name!

No, wait, he does. It's Scott Pilgrim. He just forgot it for a second.

But the first question still remains unanswered. Last thing he can recall is going to bed, snuggling up next to Ramona and then falling through the floor into a vast pit of absolute nothingness. 

That's probably it.

...

It's dark.

...

I could use some lights right now.

...

Do you think Neil would lend me his DS if I ask him nicely?  
...

I still need to ask Stacey about whatever's going on with them.

...

...

...would Stacey get it for me?

Then, from nothing, sound! A ringing telephone interrupts Scott's stream of thoughts, and he reaches into his pocket to retrieve the device. Sure comes in handy, he thinks. Ramona was right to think he should get one.

Speak of the devil.

"Yeah?"

"Scott?! Are you okay?!"

"Oh, uh, hi. Guess that just happened, eh?"

"Scott, thank God. Do you know where you are? Do you see any doors?"

Oh, right. He should probably get out of here. 

Subspace sucks.

"No doors", he answers. "Only darkness".

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, Scott, okay? Stay where you are. The Subspace is big. You could get lost. I'm going to go look for you, but I need you to stay right where you are. Understood?"

"Yeah", he says. "Stay where I am. Don't move. No biggie".

...

No biggie.

...

It's *booooring*.

...

Would Kim let me write a song for our band?

...

*It's so dark in here, yeah*  
*My girlfriend's coming to get me*  
*She's way more experienced with this than I am, woo*  
*And she's hot*  
*I should be panicking but I'm way too sleepy*  
And then the breakdown:  
_Dun dun dun... Dun! Dun dun dun dun DUN! Dun dun..._  
*Ramona, yeah, Ramona...*

...

Wait, I've heard this one before.

...

...

Shatterband hasn't really been practicing as of late. Kim's too busy hanging out with Knives or whatever. I mean, why can't they see each other at rehearsal?

...

_CRACK!_

That was the sound of Scott Pilgrim's brain breaking in half.

He's freaking out a little.

...

*Ring!*

Phone again, ruining Scott's series of hot thoughts about Kim and Knives.

"Ramona? Are you coming? Being suspended in the middle of an empty void *suuuucks*"

"What? No. This is Stephen. Where are you, Scott?"

Stephen Stills. The talent. What's he up to lately? He's got a new band and a new haircut and a new sexual orientation or whatever.

Heh, Captain Homo.

"Scott?"

"Sorry. I'm in the Subspace. Kinda got sucked in from my bed. Now I'm floating".

Silence at the other end of the line.

...

"I'm not even going to ask. Anyways, can you make it to our show on Saturday? It's our first time playing at this place and we could really use some familiar faces".

Scott raises an eyebrow.

"All right, _I_ could use some familiar faces. I doubt Cole or Joseph give a shit about you. Are you going? I mean, we suck, but..."

"Chill, man, it's whatever. I'm going. I'll get the other guys too".

"Thanks. I haven't seen Neil in a while".

Right, Neil.

Stacey.

"Hey, do you have my sister's phone number?"

"What? No".

...

"Have we had this conversation before?"

"I'm hanging up, Scott".

...

...

...

Yeah, subspace sucks.

...

Where should I take Ramona for lunch?

...

My paycheck allows me to eat fancy now.

...

Do I even _like_ fancy?

...

Wallace probably does.

...

We should have a double date. I barely know this Mobile guy. He's like, psychic or whatever.

...

Oh shoot, it has to be a vegan restaurant then.

...

Is Ramona near?

...

We could have the date at the movies next week, when Lisa's film premieres.

...

_I know a moviestaaaaaar_

...

...is popcorn vegan?

...

...who's vegan again?

...

"Scott, I'm here!"

Ramona rolls in from the sky on her rollerblades, quickly taking ahold of Scott.

"Thank god you're okay. You're okay, right? What even happened?!"

Still shocked by Ramona's sudden (and epic) entry, Scott isn't sure how to react. He just does what feels right, and hugs Ramona back.

They stay like that for a while.

"Hey", he says.

"Hey".

...

"You wanna get out of here?"

A sly grin creeps up to Ramona's face and suddenly everything feels great for Scott. He doesn't care that they're lost in the Subspace. He probably should, but his girlfriend is much more important right now.

"Let's go".

She shoots upwards, dragging Scott along by the hand. They're heading home, their home, and the Subspace will remain completely dark once again.

...

"Hey, do you know what's going on with Kim and Knives?"

"You're killing the vibe, Scott".

...

"I love you".

"Me too".

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Had this thing just sitting for months. Decided "heck, it's time to post". Comments are appreciated.


End file.
